1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to network connection technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless network connection is method, a wireless network apparatus and a wireless network access point (AP) applying the method.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless network technology becomes popular, there are many issues related to security when transmitting data through a wireless network. Hence, many security protocols have been developed, such as Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP), Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA), WPA2, etc. In general, if such security protocols are utilized, a security key, such as a WEP Key or a Pre-shared key (PSK), for authentication must be obtained in advance. A security connection can be established after authentication has been successfully performed. However, users have to input security keys through an input device, and this is a confusing process.